


We've Got To Stop Meeting Like This

by 24Stiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental run ins, Coffee Shop, Fluffy-ish, M/M, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24Stiles/pseuds/24Stiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is clumsy... Broken eggs ensue... Basically it's pretty random.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Got To Stop Meeting Like This

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something that came to mind when I ran into someone 4 times in the same day at the same red light. Was pretty funny. Anyway, was an idea, I was writer blocked, so I ran. It feels a little rushed, but I think it's okay. Hope you enjoy.

Stiles will swear that he’s not stalking Derek. Derek will swear that he’s not stalking Stiles, even if Stiles says he has that vibe about him. Maybe, at first, they weren’t stalking each other. Maybe it started out innocent, that ‘Hey, you again’ type run in at the supermarket, the gas station. Random places like that. So what if it wasn’t so random after a while, or a day.

Stiles’ father had asked him to pick up some milk, because of course; Stiles drank the last of it, straight out of the container. He stopped on his way home from Scotts, phone in hand playing some new game not looking where he was going. The doors opened, allowing him entrance, he heard it, but he hit a solid wall.

“Excuse me” the solid wall apparently spoke.

Red cheeked and embarrassed, Stiles put his phone away and looked up. He wasn’t expecting what he saw. The man was gorgeous, even in his over worked, worn out state. “It’s alright man, totally my fault. I’m sorry.” Stiles’ eyes looked to where the man’s bag had broken. Naturally clumsy as he is, he bent to help the man pick up his fallen goods and bumped right smack into his head. “Shit. Fuck. Dammit, sorry…” Stiles panicked. “I’m really not usually this bad.”

“It’s alright.” The man laughed. “I’d better get going, hungry pups at home, don’t want them to destroy the furniture.”

“Yeah, that’s probably good.” They both stood there awkwardly for a moment, as if connected by strings. “I. Yeah. Sorry again.” Stiles stumbled out, turning and walking into the store. He made it to the isle with milk, and called his father to make sure there wasn’t anything else they’d needed.

“Hey dad, I’m at the store, did we need anything else and don’t you dare say bacon.” Stiles joked, as he picked up a thing of turkey bacon and added it to his basket. What? His father had been good about the diet he’d been put on, and deserved something good. Besides, turkey bacon cooked up crunchier than regular bacon. “Okay, yeah I can get eggs. Love you, bye.” He hung up his phone and once again hit that solid brick wall.

“I have got to stop bumping into people. I’m so sorr…” Stiles stopped looking puzzled. “You again.”

“Me again. When I got to the car, I noticed my eggs were smashed.”

“Shit. That’s totally my fault.”

“It’s not, neither of us were looking where we were going” Their conversation went on pretty much the same as they went to the register. Stiles got there first, and right after the cashier had rung up his items, he pushed the man’s to the cashier as well.

“You don’t have to do that.”

“Separate bag, please.” Stiles told the woman. “I want to though; I am mostly responsible for your last carton breaking. You’ll survive. I’m Stiles by the way.” Stiles turned and paid, and the man just gawked. Stiles paid, and handed the bag to him.

“Thank you, for that.” The man told him, not used to kind strangers. “Uh, I better go, the pups.”

“Yeah, the pups, I’m so sorry, again.” The man turned and walked to his car. Seeing the shiny black Camaro he was walking to, Stiles almost forgot, “Hey! Wait, I didn’t catch your name.”

The man turned and hollered back, “I didn’t give it” and disappeared into the car with a wink and a smile to Stiles. He almost dropped his milk.

 

* * *

 

Coffee, everyone drinks it, almost everyone at least. The line in the coffee shop was almost out the door. Thankfully, he’d gotten there in time so only two women were left in front of him. The barista had his back to them, making their drinks. When they’d moved off to the side, Stiles could see he was bent down in a case, picking out two muffins, and boy did he look familiar.

The barista stood, and Stiles quickly took note of his nametag. The man turned to face him, but Stiles spoke first. “So, Derek is it? Didn’t picture you as a barista.”

“Stiles, right? I’m not; I’m helping my sister out with the rush. What can I get you?”

“Coffee, black.” Stiles tells him. “How much did the pups tear up the place?”

“Huh?”

“At the store, you said about your pups.”

“Oh, not too bad, I guess since I fed them a little later that morning they were okay.”

“Hey Stiles!” A tall woman comes out from the back. “Please tell me my brothers not scary off the customers.” She joked.

“Hey, Laura, he’s been good. He was just telling me the pups didn’t eat the furniture.” He smiled. “Didn’t realize Derek here was your brother though.”

“You know my brother?” She asked. “Do tell me the story of your meeting.”

“Well, last night we ran into each other, literally, in the door of the supermarket. Then we bumped heads. And I broke his eggs, so we ran into each other again…” He blushed a little. “And I do mean ran into, like I think I might still have a headache cause he has a really hard head.” Okay, maybe after it came out he realized that sounded completely different than what he meant.

“Here’s your coffee.” Derek interrupted.

“Thanks.” Stiles smiled. “I have to get going. Don’t want to be late for class.”

“See ya, Stiles.” Laura called as he walked out the door. Derek just stared. “Oh baby brother, you just met him last night and you’ve already got it bad.”

“What are you talking about, Laura?”

“You like him. I can see it, good thing for you he seems to like you too.”

“You’re crazy.”

 

* * *

 

They’d run into each other a few more times after that, granted they didn’t speak. They’d see each other randomly, but always in too much of a hurry.

Stiles was on his way home, stopped at a red light when a shiny black Camaro pulled up next to him. He looked over, seeing none other than Derek and rolled down his window.

“You know, I’m starting to get the feeling like you’re stalking me. We’ve got to stop meeting like this.” Stiles hollered to him.

He startled Derek, which wasn’t easy to do. “I’m not stalking you. I’m headed to the coffee shop.” The light turned green, Derek smiled at Stiles. “See you around.”

 

* * *

 

Derek walked into the coffee shop with a grin on his face he just couldn’t hide.

“You saw him again didn’t you?” Laura asked him.

“Yeah, at a red light, he thinks I’m stalking him.”

“But Derek, you are stalking him. Don’t tell me you haven’t been going out of your way to find him.”

“I…I haven’t. He’s just been around the area’s I’ve been in. No coincidence what so ever.”

“Yeah, sure, stalker.” Laura laughed. “You should just ask him out. The last few times he’s been in here, he’s looked like he was moping cause you weren’t here.”

“Really?”

“Really. Just ask him out. Seriously, if you don’t, I will.”

“Laura, you’re married.”

“Didn’t say I’d ask him out with me. Maybe I’ll give Peter his number.” She had to joke about it, knowing that’d get him to say yes.

“Fine. Fine. I’ll ask him out, but he’s going to say no.”

 

* * *

 

Derek started his search for Stiles the same day, determined to get the rejection over with. Sure, it was going to suck, but it had to be done. For Stiles’ sake, if Laura were to send Peter to him, the boy would probably be scarred for life. Peter’s not so bad, he’s just, he’s really, really creepy okay.

Of course, now that Derek wanted to run into Stiles, he couldn’t find him anywhere. He’d tried going to his school, the coffee shop, to the grocery store, hell he even tried the one store in town that he knew sold really cheap hoodies. Still no sign of him.

Derek was starting to give up, when he literally was run into by none other than Stiles, both seemingly on their way to the coffee shop.

“Oh my God, I have to stop doing this.” Stiles looked up. “Oh. You again!” He joked.

“Me, again. Actually, I’ve been looking for you.”

“Me too, I’ve been everywhere. You were nowhere.”

“Right places at the wrong time, I guess?”

“You’re right.” Stiles said.

“We should go to dinner together sometime?” Derek asked, at the same time Stiles was saying “Maybe next time we should meet somewhere on purpose?”

They both laughed. “Looks like we had the same idea, or did my sister threaten to blackmail you into this too?” Derek smiled.

“Well, your sister did drop a few hints, but she didn’t flat out tell me too.” Stiles paused. “Is that what this is? Something to please your sister?”

“Never.” Derek looked at him “It was more so a ‘Get off your ass Derek, and go get your man’ type of deal.”

“Well, since we’re both headed to the shop, would you like to join me?” Stiles laughed.

“Of course, but Stiles…” Derek’s voice sounded amused.

“Yes?”

“We’ve got to stop meeting like this.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's a tad bit, or a lot ooc. That's the lovely thing about fic's. They don't have to be perfect! YAY! :D


End file.
